


Supernatural ATL one-shots.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: All time low. [2]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Caffeine and I do not mix, Demon Hunters, Demons, F/M, Ghosts, Half-Vampires, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Mermen, Merpeople, Merrikat, Monster Hunters, More Supernatural Beings, Riack, Rilex - Freeform, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, all time low - Freeform, monster fuckers - Freeform, smut MAYBE, supernatural shit, zian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: I'm a monster fucker with a love of ATL what did you expect?
Relationships: Alex Gaskarth/Lisa Ruocco, Alex Gaskarth/Zack Merrick, Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat/Rian Dawson, Jack Barakat/Zack Merrick, Rian Dawson/Alex Gaskarth, Rian Dawson/Zack Merrick
Series: All time low. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519757
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Hey there! So if you don't know me I'm Joey and I've been posting on this hellsite for a while now however I've seen that there's a severe lack of Supernatural ATL stories ((probably for a good reason)) so if you have a certain story line you'd like to see, ask in the comment section or on my tumblr @spookyundeadbitch and ye shall receive. 

Please be clear on the ship, who you'd like to be the monster or if they're both monsters and what happens in the story line. If you'd like smut I am absolutely shit at it but I can try. If you want it based on a song just say and I shall do it. 

Smut chapters if there are any will be marked with a *. 

If you'd like to remain anonymous that's 100% okay! I won't judge. It may take me a while to get to your comment as I am a total idiot but I promise I'll get around to it. 

I hope you have fun reading this and if you'd like, leave a comment! I'd love to see your ideas!!


	2. (1) Secrets out. Poly ATL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first request! Thank you @Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay for this request and I hope you like it!!

Zack woke up to his phone buzzing. 

Rubbing his eyes with one hand, he rolled onto his side and fumbled around for his phone and finally picked it up, pressing the speaker phone button. 

"Hello?" Zack asked groggily and Rian's voice came from the other end of the phone, 

"Hey Zack, I wake you up?" 

"Nah, was getting up anyways" Zack swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching out and heading to the kitchen of his small apartment. Being a ghost hunter wasn't really a well paying job but Zack did love it. 

"Good" Rian said, "Because we got a case" 

"Yea?" 

"Yea, next state over, people are saying it's some sort of demonic entity" Zack frowned as Rian's voice got shaky near the end of the sentence, 

"You okay man?" 

"...Zack what if Jack and Alex find out this time?" 

"They won-" 

"Zack I can't hide this forever!!...that-that I'm...I'm..." 

"Hey hey" Zack soothed, turning on the coffee machine, "It's okay man, Jack and Alex still haven't found out that you're a demon so I doubt they'll figure it out anytime soon"

That seemed to soothe Rian, "Yea, they won't find out" 

Zack smiled, "So, next state over?" 

"Yep, tomorrow" Rian said and Zack put the phone down as he poured out some coffee. The two men were silent for a while before Rian said goodbye and hung up, Zack glancing at his phone and leaning against the counter, already thinking of ways they could take down this entity. 

~~~~~~

"Hey, hey Alex" 

Alex opened his eyes and almost screamed at Jack's face mere inches from his, the man grinning widely which showed off his disturbingly pointy canine teeth, 

"I made coffee" Jack said cheerily and Alex rubbed at his eyes, 

"Just because you don't need sleep doesn't mean you can drink coffee like it's water" Alex said and Jack shrugged, 

"Technically I can, I don't have working blood so...hey how much do of my blood do you think was replaced by coffee and white claw?" 

"Too much" Alex grumbled and stood up, heading to the kitchen to get a cup of the promised coffee with Jack following after almost like a puppy. If puppies drank blood that was. 

"Rian called" Jack said, hopping up on the counter and crossing his legs, Alex raised an eyebrow at him, 

"What'd he want?" 

"We have a hunt next state over" 

Alex hummed in acknowledgement, pouring a cup of coffee and taking a sip, leaning against the counter, "We have enough blood for that?" 

Jack shrunk in on himself and Alex sighed, putting the cup down, "Dude-" 

"I can't tell them Alex...not this" Jack whispered making Alex frown, 

"It's been years Jack" Alex said softly and Jack shook his head again, 

"No, Not this Alex! I could hurt them!" 

"A blender could hurt them Jack" Alex said and Jack didn't look convinced, just staring at Alex like he was a kicked puppy dog. 

The two stood in silence for a while before Jack slid off of the counter, "I'm gonna go pack" he said softly and headed back to his room, Alex watching him go and sighing. 

He would get Jack out of his shell. One day.


	3. (2) Secrets out. Poly ATL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part to Secrets out.

Jack practically kicked open the door to the hotel room, taking a running leap and flopping on one of the beds, squirming under a pillow while the other three entered the room. 

"Really Jack?" Rian asked with a laugh and Jack peaked out at him, grinning, 

"Hell yea man! Hotels always have the softest pillows" 

"Sure dude, what're the sleeping arrangements?" Rian asked and Jack piped up again, 

"I wanna sleep with Rian, he's warm" 

"And you're freezing" Rian quipped and put his bag down, Jack shrugged, 

"Which is why I wanna sleep with you, we balance each other out"

Rian tried to hide his blush at Jack's statement, sitting in a chair and opening up his laptop while Alex and Zack got sorted out with their luggage. 

Jack stretched out on the bed, watching Rian from across the room. The man smelled...odd. He smelled good but there was a certain smokiness, a certain bitterness that Jack had never smelled in a human before and he hardly noticed he was staring until he noticed Rian's dark eyes staring back at him. Jack swallowed and looked away from the intense gaze, instead looking at Alex who was busy laughing with Zack about something or other. 

Jack sighed and rolled over, going on his phone to mess around before the hunt. Couldn't hurt after all. 

~~~~~~

Alex felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up the moment he stepped foot inside of the house they were investigating. 

It was a bad feeling. He felt unwelcome, he felt like an invader and it made his skin crawl. Brushing his arms off, he gestured to the others who came inside. Zack seemed to tense as well as Jack. Rian just seemed to get angry. 

"Let's uh...let's check out the basement?" Alex whispered to the others and Zack nodded, 

"Good idea" He whispered, both had no idea why they were whispering but the group walked to the kitchen, Jack flicking the light switch while Zack opened the basement door. The group staring down into the dusty basement before Jack slowly started to head down, Zack and Alex following close behind. 

The basement felt even more hostile than the upstairs. Alex clung onto Zack's sleeve and before Zack could question it, Rian came down the stairs, 

"Come on out you cowardly bitch" Rian snarled in a voice neither Jack nor Alex had ever heard him use before. It was a deep and guttural voice that sent chills through them both, "You can't hide forever" 

Alex opened his mouth to ask Rian what the hell he meant but before he could, smoke poured in from all corners, pooling to form a dark cloud from which they could faintly make out the form of a boy around their age. He was glaring at them heavily with so much intensity that Jack took a step back. Sharp white teeth were bared in a grin and the voice that came out seemed to flow from all corners of the room, surrounding the group with hostility, 

"Dear little Rian" It said, voice high pitched and scratchy, "Dearest little Rian and Jack...hiding stuff from our friends are we?" 

Rian's dark eyes seemed to grow darker and Jack looked away. The demon let out a shrill laugh, 

"You all seem to be hiding...dirty laundry always gets aired you know!!" 

"Shut the fuck up" Rian growled and the demon tilted its head almost at a perfect ninety degree angle, 

"When were you going to tell them Rian?" It whispered, "When were you going to tell them that-" The demon didn't get to finish. Instead, it screamed loudly as Alex ran it through with a metal rod. Furious eyes being turned to him and the demon sent the man flying into the wall, pulling the rod out of its stomach and the demon made to ram it into Alex before it screamed again. Zack holding a little bottle of holy water. 

"You fucking insect!" The demon screamed shrilly at Zack and Jack looked over at Rian, stumbling back a little. 

Rian didn't look like Rian. He looked more like a shadow of Rian with blazing eyes and whatever it was roared before tackling the demon to the ground. Smoke enveloping the two and Zack ran over to check on Alex while Jack ran to his bag, grabbing Alex's notebook and starting to yell out an exorcism, stopping when he heard Rian yell out in pain. 

Rian's eyes turned to him, "Keep reading!" 

"But-!" 

"I DON'T CARE JUST READ" Rian screamed and Jack continued to read quickly, Rian finally managing to gain the upper hand and choke slam the demon onto the ground. Dark eyes glaring up at the man before it let out one last shrill scream and vanished. Rian collapsing and Jack ran over to him, grunting as he lifted Rian to sit up against some boxes and Rian smiled weakly at him, Jack giving a smile back. 

"Your teeth are really sharp" Rian muttered and Jack's smile faded a little, "How didn't I notice before?" 

"I keep it hidden" Jack said and Zack called them both over. Jack helping Rian over and the two stood near Zack as he helped Alex to his feet, the man seeming a bit dazed and he gave a dopey smile, 

"Thanks Zacky" Alex said and kissed his cheek which made Zack go bright red. Zack looking at Jack and Alex looking at Rian, 

"You have a lot of explaining to do" They said in unison and both creatures winced, 

"...Can we get back to the hotel room? My heads killing me" Rian asked and the other three nodded, all heading out, Zack and Jack helping Alex. 

~~~~~~~~~

"A demon?!" 

"A vampire?!" 

Jack nodded while Rian stared at the shitty hotel carpet. Alex blinked, 

"I...Wow" 

"Guess we kept stuff from each other for a while...sorry" Rian mumbled and Jack leaned against Rian's shoulder, 

"You're one of the good ones man"

"Thanks Jack" Rian said with a tiny smile. Alex looked at Zack, 

"Well now I feel left out" 

"You don't have to be" Jack blurted and the other three stared at him, "I-I just...uhh..." 

"We get it Jack" Zack gave a soft smile, "we get it...and uh..thanks for not drinking my blood" 

"No problem" Jack said, his shoulders relaxing. Alex spoke up next, 

"We should...sleep together tonight, just in case" 

Rian looked shocked, "But-" 

"But nothing" Alex said, "The beds are big enough for four". 

Rian just blushed, Alex getting up and taking his hand carefully, leading him to a bed while Jack and Zack flopped beside them. All four almost out like a light immediately, limbs tangled together while Jack sucked up Rian's excessive body heat.


	4. ALIENS. (1) RD x AG.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is an alien. Rian is a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't requested but y'know what, yolo. Side note, besides Ashley I have no clue who's associated with ATL so if y'all can help me with that one it'll be much appreciated. Thanks babes.

Rian rolled his eyes as he listened to his friend talk about aliens, taking a gulp of beer and smiling with amusement as he listened to Jeff talk about how aliens apparently loved this spot for taking people and bringing them back up to their ship. 

At this rate, even Jack looked tired. Zack had already headed into his tent for bed as did the others. Rian rolled his eyes, 

"Aliens don't exist" He said to Jeff who rolled his eyes back at Rian, "you've been watching too much Star whatever" 

"You're saying that we're alone. With how big the universe is?" 

"I'm just saying it doesn't seem very plausible" Rian said and chugged the rest of his beer. Tossing the can in a bag they were using for trash before standing up, "I'm heading to bed, night guys" 

Jack and Jeff both said their goodnight's and Rian headed into his tent, being careful not to disturb a sleeping Zack who was snoring softly. Crawling into his own sleeping bag, Rian's eyelids grew heavy quickly and he fell asleep almost immediately.

He woke up what felt like mere minutes to the sounds of yelling. Shaking his head, he looked over at Zack's bag which was empty. Frowning, Rian got out of his bag and headed out of the tent where an interesting scene was playing out. 

Everyone was in pajamas, pointing flashlights at something on the ground and Rian could hear Jack ask loudly, "What the hell is that thing?!". Walking over carefully, Rian's jaw dropped at the creature in front of him. 

It had green skin with darker stripes. Three dark eyes all of which looked perfectly petrified, it's mouth seemed to be full of sharp teeth and it's hands ended in curved claws. It thankfully wore some sort of jumpsuit while a messy mop of what Rian thought was hair covered its head. Rian walked forward and had to grab onto Zack's shoulder to support himself, he felt like he was going to faint. 

"Is that an alien?" He heard Jeff ask and everyone started responding at once, except for Rian who continued to stare at the creature which looked up at him with its dark eyes and made a pathetic sounding clicking noise. Rian frowned and stepped forwards, reaching for the creature who stumbled back quickly, making a hissing noise and clutching at its leg. 

"...is your leg hurt?" Rian asked and the creature stared at him, tilting its head. Everyone grew quiet and Rian's mouth felt dry as he spoke again, "your leg...is it hurt?" 

The creature moved it's hands from it's leg slowly, Rian sucking in a sharp breath and the jagged and bloody wound on the creatures leg. 

"Okay..." Rian mumbled, holding his hands up and taking a cautious step towards the creature who eyed him warily, flinching when Rian knelt down and reached for its leg, 

"I won't hurt you" Rian whispered and the alien cooed softly, tilting it's head again and Rian stared at the wound. It didn't look too deep but it was messy, he looked up at Jack, 

"You brought the first aid kit right?" 

"Yea it's in my tent, want me to get it?" 

"I'll take...them to it, maybe give them a break from being stared at".

Jack nodded and Rian looked back at the alien, "I'm going to pick you up okay?"

The alien nodded slowly, seeming to grasp what Rian was saying and he carefully lifted the alien up and walked to Jack's tent, laying the alien down on Jack's sleeping back while he looked for the first aid kit. 

Upon finding it, Rian went back over to the alien and stared at the wound, "God I hope you guys have similar anatomy" he muttered before starting to dab at the aliens wound with disinfectant, making the alien hiss and grab onto Rian's arm, 

"I know it hurts but it'll be better if we do it...uhh...what's your name?" 

The alien made a clicking noise, Rian blinked at it, 

"Right...I'm gonna call you Alex, that okay?" he asked, looking back down at his work and a slow, drawn out voice spoke, 

"Al.....ix" 

Rian's head snapped up, staring at the alien once again, "Did...did you just speak?" 

"Alex!!" The alien proudly exclaimed, pointing at itself and Rian smiled a little, 

"Rian" He said, pointing to himself and the alien nodded seriously, 

"Ri" It said and Rian smiled a little, starting to wrap up Alex's leg. 

This wasn't how he thought his first experience with an alien would go.


	5. (1) Sleeping in. ZM x JB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf Zack for @baconaxolotl !! I hope you enjoyed it.

Zack smiled tiredly as he listened to Jack, Alex and Rian goof around. Well, Jack and Alex goof around while Rian tried to prevent the breaking of anything expensive or generally breakable. Zack rolled his shoulders a little, his muscles ached from the previous evening, full moons could honestly go fuck themselves.

"Hey Zack!" Alex called from where he held a game controller, "Wanna play?"

"I'm okay" Zack said as he stood from his chair, "I was going to go for a walk"

Alex shrugged, taking a running leap so that he fell beside Jack on the couch. Leaning against him which made a twinge of jealousy flow through Zack. Shaking it off, Zack left the house. Heading off where he knew he could turn and be safe.

Making his way through the forest, Zack eventually made it to a small clearing. Sitting at the base of a tree and taking off his boots, he laid back on the grass and stared up before closing over his eyes and gritting his teeth as the ache in his muscles grew more pronounced. His body slowly changing and transforming until a wolf laid in the spot where Zack Merrick used to be.

~~~~

"Where the hell is Zack?" Rian asked, looking out of the window near the chair he was sitting in, "It's been hours"

"Knowing him? Probably found a gym" Jack said, eyes focused on the game he was currently losing against Alex who elbowed him,

"Yea, going to a gym in boots and a jacket that's a lovely idea Jack"

"It was a joke" Jack grumbled and Rian rolled his eyes,

"I'm gonna go look for him, you two coming?"

"One second" Alex said, poking his tongue out a little in concentration, beating Jack before climbing over the back of the couch, "coming!"

"Yea me too" Jack said, hopping off of the couch and going to follow Rian and Alex out the door.

"Okay, let's split up" Rian said and before Jack could have said anything, Alex and Rian had walked off in the direction of town. Jack huffed to himself and walked to the woods, heading down a path that he knew Zack loved to run or even walk through, shoving his hands in his pockets and humming to himself, completely off tune while he walked down the path. 

It felt like hours but really must've only been about forty five minutes until he stumbled across a clearing, raising an eyebrow when he saw a rather large, brown dog...thing laying in a patch of sun. Jack tilted his head and tried to get closer quietly, a branch cracking underfoot and the dog thing's ears pricked up, looking over at him with wide golden eyes which when they landed on Jack, turned fearful which was almost comical. This gigantic dog thing which could probably crush Jack with one paw was afraid of him. 

"Hey hey I won't hurt you" Jack said, holding his hands up and looking around the clearing, his brow furrowing when he saw a very familiar pair of boots near the dog thing, "...Zack?"

The dog thing looked guilty, Jack walking closer and kneeling in front of it...him...them...and offering a hand, "Zack?" The dog thing stared up at Jack for a minute before looking back at his hand, gently licking Jack's hand who laughed a little, 

"God this is trippy" He said and Zack nudged at his hand, Jack giving a small smile and scratching behind Zack's ears, "super fuckin weird man...Rian and Alex are looking for ya dude" 

Zack made a huffing noise and laid his head on his paws, Jack looking back towards the path before back at Zack, "...Five more minutes bud?"

Zack looked up at Jack and wagged his tail. Jack smiled and laid beside Zack in the sunlight, putting his hands under his head and not saying a word as Zack snuggled into his side, Jack smiled a bit and closed his eyes, mumbling softly, "Five more minutes".


	6. (1) By the light of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may or may not be based on the ending of the "Monsters" Lyric video.

Alex had been acting very weird for quite some time. 

He'd been acting snappish, snapping at his friends more often and he had gotten aggressive. Normally he was calm, easy going, but lately he'd been...weird. He also seemed to be hiding a lot more, refusing when the others offered for him to come out with them and making up excuses. Jack was the one who noticed the most but even Rian and Zack had started to notice their friends odd behavior but they never brought it up in case it was nothing and they were overreacting. 

It came to a head one night when Alex had snapped at Zack for leaving his shoes in the middle of the bus' hallway and had stormed out. The bus had gone quiet until Jack spoke up, 

"Alex has been acting weird" 

"Yes thank you" Rian said, "he has been acting weird and it's getting on my nerves" 

"...Maybe we should follow him? See what he's up too?" Zack suggested and the other two glanced at each other before Jack nodded, 

"Sure, he'd do the same for us" 

The three put on their shoes, Jack grabbing a flashlight before they all headed out. 

They started calling for Alex about thirty minutes into looking for him. Their searching lead them to a small field which was slowly growing darker as the sun went down. Jack turned on the flashlight and shined it at the hill, seeing a dark and skinny figure sitting on it, he perked and ran towards the hill before stopping. 

It was Alex, that much Jack could see but when Jack shined the light at him, his eyes lit up much like a dogs would've and Alex snapped his head around to look at his friends, his eyes growing wide and fearful once he saw them, 

"You guys have to leave now!" 

"Alex wha-" 

"I...I can't explain it right now, you guys just need to leave!" 

Jack could see Zack opening his mouth to argue but stopped once Alex let out a groan of pain, doubling over and Jack stepped forwards more to help before stopping. 

Alex's eyes had started to glow yellow, his lip was curled and Jack could see the sharp and wolfish teeth that replaced his human ones, his nails were dark and curved like claws and Jack slowly stepped back as fur started to grow from Alex's skin. 

All Rian, Zack and Jack could do was stare in horror and shock as Alex shifted and a giant wolf stood where Alex once did.


End file.
